Nervous system disorders affect millions of people, causing death and a degradation of life. Nervous system disorders include disorders of the central nervous system, peripheral nervous system, and mental health and psychiatric disorders. Such disorders include, for example without limitation, epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, dystonia, and multiple sclerosis (MS). Additionally, nervous system disorders include mental health disorders and psychiatric disorders which also affect millions of individuals and include, but are not limited to, anxiety (such as general anxiety disorder, panic disorder, phobias, post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), and obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD)), mood disorders (such as major depression, bipolar depression, and dysthymic disorder), sleep disorders (narcolepsy), eating disorders such as obesity, and anorexia. As an example, epilepsy is the most prevalent serious neurological disease across all ages. Epilepsy is a group of neurological conditions in which a person has or is predisposed to recurrent seizures. A seizure is a clinical manifestation resulting from excessive, hypersynchronous, abnormal electrical or neuronal activity in the brain. A neurological event is an activity that is indicative of a nervous system disorder. A seizure is a type of a neurological event. This electrical excitability of the brain may be likened to an intermittent electrical overload that manifests with sudden, recurrent, and transient changes of mental function, sensations, perceptions, or involuntary body movement.
Because the seizures are unpredictable, epilepsy affects a person's employability, psychosocial life, and ability to operate vehicles or power equipment. It is a disorder that occurs in all age groups, socioeconomic classes, cultures, and countries.
There are various approaches to treating nervous system disorders. Treatment therapies can include any number of possible modalities alone or in combination including, for example, electrical stimulation, magnetic stimulation, drug infusion, or brain temperature control. Each of these treatment modalities may use open loop treatment where neither the timing of the therapy nor treatment parameters are automatically set or revised based on information coming from a sensed signal. Each of these treatment modalities may also be operated using closed-loop feedback control. Such closed-loop feedback control techniques may receive from a monitoring element a brain signal (such as EEG, ECoG, intracranial pressure, change in quantity of neurotransmitters) that carries information about a symptom or a condition of a nervous system disorder and is obtained from the head or brain of the patient.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,868 discloses a system for the prediction, rapid detection, warning, prevention, or control of changes in activity states in the brain of a patient. Use of such a closed-loop feed back system for treatment of a nervous system disorder may provide significant advantages in that treatment can be delivered before the onset of the symptoms of the nervous system disorder.
While much work has been done in the area of detecting nervous system disorders by processing EEG signals, less has been done in the area of the brain-heart relationship as it pertains to these disorders. The relationship between the heart and the brain is complex and not fully understood. While some references discuss monitoring cardiac and brain activity, the question of what the device or system should do once it receives those signals has not been fully explored.
Sudden unexpected death in epilepsy, or SUDEP, is just one example of a nervous system disorder that involves a relationship between the brain and the heart. SUDEP, is defined as sudden, unexpected, often unwitnessed, non-traumatic and non-drowning death in patients for which no cause has been found except for the individual having a history of seizures. Depending on the cohort studied, SUDEP is responsible for 2% to 18% of all deaths in patients with epilepsy, and the incidence may be up to 40 times higher in young adults with epilepsy than among persons without seizures. Although the pathophysiological mechanisms leading to death are not fully understood, experimental, autopsy and clinical evidence implicate seizure related heart and pulmonary dysfunction or indicators. Pulmonary events may include obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), central apnea, and neurogenic pulmonary edema. Cardiac events may include cardiac arrhythmic abnormalities including sinus arrhythmia, sinus pause, premature atrial contraction (PAC), premature ventricular contraction (PVC), irregular rhythm (wandering pacemaker, multifocal atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation), asystole or paroxysmal tachycardia. Cardiac events may also include conduction abnormalities including AV-block (AVB) and bundle branch block (BBB), and repolarization abnormalities including T-wave inversion and ST-elevation or depression. Lastly, hypertension, hypotension and vaso-vagal syncope (VVS) are common in epilepsy patients.
Epileptic seizures are associated with autonomic neuronal dysfunction that results in a broad array of abnormalities of cardiac and pulmonary function. Different pathophysiological events may contribute to SUDEP in different patients, and the mechanism is probably multifactorial. Without intervention, respiratory events, including airway obstruction, central apnea and neurogenic pulmonary edema are probably terminal events. In addition, cardiac arrhythmia and anomalies, during the stimulation and interstimulation periods, leading to arrest and acute cardiac failure also plays an important role in potentially terminal events. For example, the paper “Electrocardiographic Changes at Seizure Onset”, Leutmezer, et al, Epilepsia 44(3): 348-354, 2003 describes cardiovascular anomalies, such as heart rate variability (HRV), tachycardia and bradycardia, that may precede, occur simultaneous or lag behind EEG seizure onset. “Cardiac Asystole in Epilepsy: Clinical and Neurophysiologic Features”, Rocamora, et al, Epilepsia 44(2): 179-185, 2003 reports that cardiac asystole is “provoked” by the seizure. “Electrocardiograph QT Lengthening Associated with Epileptiform EEG Discharges—a Role in Sudden Unexplained Death in Epilepsy”, Tavemor, et al, Seizure 5(1): 79-83, March 1996 reports QT lengthening during seizures in SUDEP patients versus control. “Effects of Seizures on Autonomic and Cardiovascular Function”, Devinsky Epilepsy Currents 4(2): 43-46, March/April 2004 describes ST segment depression and T-wave inversion, AVB, VPC and BBB during or immediately after a seizure. “Sudden Unexplained Death in Children with Epilepsy”, Donner, et al, Neurology 57: 430-434, 2001 reports that bradycardia is frequently preceded by hypoventilation or apnea suggesting that heart rate changes during seizures may be a result of cardiorespiratory reflexes. Lastly, “EEG and ECG in Sudden Unexplained Death in Epilepsy”, Nei, et al, Epilepsia 45(4) 338-345, 2004 reports on sinus tachycardia during or after seizures.
With the above broad and, often conflicting, array of neuro-cardiopulmonary physiological anomalies, manifestations and indicators, a device, or array of devices, is desired to allow for better diagnosis, monitoring and/or treatment of nervous system disorders including monitoring of both cardiac and brain signals.